The Overlord
The Overlord is an evil spirit who represents the dark half of the balance and one of the three main antagonists of the My Little Pony and Ninjago crossover series, LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship (the others being Pythor P. Chumsworth and Clouse). He appears as one of the two main antagonists of Season 2: The Friendship Continues (the other being Queen Chrysalis), the main antagonist of Season 3: Rebooted, the overarching antagonist of Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, one of the three main antagonists of Season 9: Hunted (the others being Iron Baron and Cozy Glow), and an anti-hero of Season 10: March of the Oni. He is also the First Spinjitzu Master's arch nemesis. After the First Spinjitzu Master's demise, he is now the arch-nemesis of the Alicorns. He is the creator of the Stone Army and the source of all Darkness in Ninjago and Equestria. A sinister dark entity, he first appeared as a manifestation of Darkness itself who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master. After a lengthy battle, the First Spinjitzu Master succeeded, defeating the Stone Army and trapping the Overlord on the Dark Island. Thousands of years later, Garmadon was confronted by the Overlord's spirit, who influenced him to join forces. Garmadon assumed command of the Stone Army, which constructed an ultimate weapon. Eventually, the Overlord revealed he was using Garmadon and possessed his body—commencing a metamorphosis that turned him into a giant dragon. The Ninja and Lloyd returned to Ninjago, where Lloyd fought and defeated the Overlord in the final battle. Some time later, the Overlord once again returned in the form of a digital virus. With the help of Pythor and the Nindroids, the Overlord became the all-powerful Golden Master using the Golden Weapons, Lloyd's Golden Power, and the alicorn magic from the four princesses. In a final effort to defeat the Overlord, Zane sacrificed himself, destroying their physical forms. As the balance must be maintained, the Overlord survived, yet his spirit is dormant. A statue of him was to be placed in the Ninjago Museum of History prior to the Time Twins' return. In time, a criminal syndicate known as the Sons of the Overlord sought to resurrect the Overlord. Harumi led the group to success, reviving the Overlord as an all powerful monster. After nearly killing Lloyd and seemingly defeating the Ninja, the Overlord reigned as Emperor Overlord. He oppressed its citizens and sought out Lloyd, who led a brave Resistance. After Wu, the original Ninja, and the Alicorn Princesses return to Ninjago and Equestria, Lloyd and the alicorns defeated the Overlord by refusing to fight, and the Dark Lord lost his powers. The Overlord was sent to Kryptarium Prison, but warns of a coming darkness before he goes. When the Oni invade, the Overlord manages to convince Lloyd to release him, in order to help the Ninja fight. After using the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship with Wu, the Ninja, and the creatures of Equestria to vanquish the Oni, the Overlord helped Celestia, Luna, Discord, and the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master turn the Legion of Doom to stone, after which, he heads off to parts unknown. Depictions in the Series In the Beginning Before Ninjago's creation, there were two kinds of beings with unfathomable power: the Oni and the Dragon. The Dragons had the power to create, while the Oni had the power to destroy; and so, they waged war against each other. One day, a child was born of both powers, the First Spinjitzu Master, who went on to create a world of light and darkness, these powers had been past down to him from their respective owners. From the shadows of the new world, the Overlord emerged. Risen to counterbalance the light of the land, the Overlord challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to a battle for control of Ninjago and Equestria. They waged war on each other and the battles eventually ground into stalemates, so the Overlord created the Stone Army to turn the tide in his favor in their final battle of their war. Realizing that he would be overcome, the First Spinjitzu Master used all of his strength to split Ninjago into two equal halves, which would later become two islands—one half remained as Ninjago, and the other became the Island of Darkness. This balanced the forces of light and darkness, preventing the Overlord from leaving the Island of Darkness as it slowly sank beneath the sea. For thousands of years, he plotted the events that would lead to his return. Season 2: The Friendship Continues The Stone Army After being betrayed by Skales and falling into the Endless Ocean, Lord Garmadon was carried to the shores of the Island of Darkness, now just a nondescript tropical island. Appearing before Garmadon as a pulsing sphere of pink-ish energy, the Overlord guided the four-armed villain through the jungle, promising to fulfill his dream of remaking Ninjago in his own image. Although skeptical and suspicious of the mysterious voice, Lord Garmadon followed the Overlord's instructions and activated a mechanism in a rock at the center of the island, causing the rest of the Island of Darkness to rise from the sea. The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still With the Island of Darkness restored, the Overlord had Lord Garmadon climb a series of rugged cliffs, assuring him that a great power lay at the end of his trial. Eventually, Lord Garmadon arrived in front of the Celestial Clock, and the Overlord told him to remove the Helmet of Shadows from its pedestal. As Garmadon placed the Helmet on his head, the hands of the Celestial Clock began to move. The Overlord explained that the helmet gave Garmadon control of the Stone Army, while the Celestial Clock was counting down to the final battle between good and evil—a battle that the Overlord intended to win. The Last Voyage When Lord Garmadon went to oversee the Stone Army's mining operations, the Overlord told him that the soldiers were searching for Dark Matter, a powerful evil material that could be used to construct an ultimate weapon for the forces of darkness. After hearing this, Garmadon became much more excited about the mining. Last Train to the Dark Island As construction of the ultimate weapon continued, the Overlord warned Lord Garmadon that he sensed the presence of the Ninja on the Island of Darkness. Garmadon responded by sending Stone Warriors across the island to hunt the Ninja down, only to find them narrowly escaping capture in his own base camp. The Overlord realized that the Ninja were looking for the Temple of Light, and told Garmadon about the location's significance. Unfortunately for the forces of evil, the Ninja succeeded in their quest, and the Stone Army was driven off by their renewed elemental powers and Lloyd's new "Golden Dragon" technique. Learning of this development atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock rested, the Overlord alleviated Garmadon's concerns by reminding him that their forces were also growing stronger, and the countdown to the final battle continued unabated. Ponyville Confidential ???? The Last Hope As the ultimate weapon neared completion and the Celestial Clock neared the end of its countdown, the Overlord sensed a growing conflict within Garmadon. The latter insisted that he wanted nothing more than to consume Ninjago and Equestria with darkness, but the Overlord questioned Garmadon's resolve, noting that the final battle would inevitably bring him into contact with Lloyd. His prodding caused Garmadon to explode with rage and redouble work on the ultimate weapon, pleasing the Overlord. When the Ninja managed to steal the Helmet of Shadows, Garmadon sent the Stone Army in pursuit, only for the Overlord to remind him that the Ninja could control the army if one of them donned the Helmet. Acknowledging this possibility, Garmadon instead opted to pursue the Ninjas' Power Drill with his own robot, but failed to stop them from reaching the Celestial Clock. However, their unfamiliarity with the clock's design—coupled with the interference of General Kozu—prevented the Ninja from replacing the Helmet of Shadows before the countdown finally ended. As Lord Garmadon wondered what was going on, the Overlord explained that the final battle was about to begin, and led his servant back to his base camp, where the Garmatron was finally completed. Return of the Overlord As Garmadon admired the Garmatron, the Stone Army returned with Nya as a prisoner. The Overlord watched as Garmadon immersed Nya in Dark Matter, infecting her with evil and transforming her into a loyal servant of darkness. With the test complete, the Overlord accompanied his forces as the Garmatron left the camp and headed for the coast. Upon arrival, the Overlord encouraged Garmadon to fire the Garmatron's main cannon across the ocean—its Dark Matter warheads would infect Ninjago and Equestria piece by piece, remaking it in Garmadon's image. Unfortunately, Lord Garmadon was distracted when Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako arrived and begged him to stop—although they failed to reach the villain, their interference prevented the Overlord from warning Garmadon about the main cannon's twenty-second warmup period. Despite this, the Stone Army managed to delay the heroes until the Garmatron could fire, thereby corrupting Ignacia. As Lord Garmadon dropped Lloyd and General Kozu down a trapdoor and fired another shot of Dark Matter at Jamanakai Village, the balance between light and darkness shifted enough for the Overlord to begin manifesting in the world once more. At this point, the Overlord revealed that he had been using Lord Garmadon all along—the four-armed villain had only been a pawn in the Overlord's millenia-long plan to free himself and conquer Ninjago and Equestria. Lord Garmadon angrily protested at this (both at being used and because the Overlord was "stealing" one of his previous plans), but the Overlord took over his body, declaring that his "metamorphosis" had begun. In an attempt to gain even more power, the Overlord set the Garmatron's sights on Ninjago City and Canterlot, only to realize that the Ninja were interfering with the Stone Army's attempts to reload the cannon. He sent General Kozu to secure the bullets, but ended up accidentally firing him into Ninjago City when Sensei Wu kicked the general into the Garmatron's loading port. The Overlord was angered and decided to load the cannon personally, but was then confronted by Lloyd, who was determined to stop the villain before he could corrupt any more of Ninjago and Equestria. A fierce battle erupted, with the Overlord gaining the upper hand. However, Lloyd called out to his father, and Lord Garmadon's attempts to reach out to his son caused the Overlord to weaken momentarily. Taking his chance, Lloyd launched a furious assault, and Lord Garmadon desperately struggled against the Overlord's control in order to avoid harming his own son. Unfortunately, the Overlord regained control over Garmadon's body and overcame the Green Ninja's energy beam, trapping Lloyd in a sphere of darkness and hurling him across the beach, breaking his leg. Weary of the Ninja's interference, the Overlord opened a portal to Ninjago City and Canterlot and led his army through it, leaving the Ninja stranded on the Island of Darkness. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Overlord and his army appeared in the middle of Ninjago City, where the former immediately began bombarding everything in sight with Dark Matter fired from the Garmatron's turrets. The influx of darkness accelerated the Overlord's metamorphosis, allowing him to regain his original form. Leaving his helmet in the streets, the Overlord proceeded to transform the Garmatron into a tower-like fortress from which to oversee the newly-corrupted city, setting Nya and the Stone Army to defend it. He then went to Canterlot to try and corrupt it. When the Ninja returned and attacked the tower, the Overlord let his minions do the work against his foes until Dareth gained control of the Stone Army by donning the Helmet of Shadows. He began spitting masses of darkness at the ascending Ninja, corrupting Cole and Jay. With Zane holding Jay and Cole back, Kai occupying his corrupted sister, and the Ultra Dragon shot down, the Overlord turned to the top of the stairs to find only Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight, and an injured, unarmed Lloyd standing against him. The Overlord scoffed at their defiance, but Lloyd was able to unlock his full potential, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Despite his own considerable power, the Overlord was overwhelmed by Lloyd's new abilities. Even taking the fight to the sky failed to provide an advantage, as Lloyd summoned the Golden Dragon and the Alicorn princesses to pursue the ultimate evil. Enraged at their persistence, the Overlord surrounded Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight in a massive sphere of darkness, but they were protected by the strong magical barrier. In turn, they used their powers through the Overlord—the dark dragon had only enough time to roar in fury and denial before he was obliterated, removing the taint of darkness from Ninjago City and Canterlot, the corrupted heroes, and even Lord Garmadon. Between The Friendship Continues and Rebooted Unbeknownst to the heroes, the Overlord was not destroyed by his battle with Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight, although he was almost reduced to nothing. When Borg Tower was built in the former resting place of the Garmatron, the Overlord somehow infected the network as the Digital Overlord virus. Season 3: Rebooted The Surge The Digital Overlord infects Cyrus Borg through his artificial limbs, transforming him into the villainous OverBorg. The Digital Overlord proceeds to spread his corruption to all of the robots in New Ninjago City, and sends them after the Ninja; however, they escape. The Art of the Silent Fist The Digital Overlord collects Lloyd's Golden Power to try to make a new body, but soon run out of power. The Overlord tells P.I.X.A.L. he needs more of Lloyd's Golden Power, and changes his plan to capturing Lloyd instead of getting the Techno Blades. Blackout After the Power went out, The Stranger stole the Hard Drive of the Overlord then put it in the Computer which was powered by Electrocobrai. The Overlord is outraged that he failed to procure Lloyd however, The Stranger explains that his attack on the Ninja was merely a plot for them to send the Falcon, of which he now controls. With Lloyd heading into Hiroshi's Labyrinth, it will be the perfect place to spring a trap. Delighted by this news, the Overlord tells the stranger that he likes him due to the deviousness of the plan and laughs as his vengeance gets within reach. The Curse of the Golden Master Lloyd's location has been revealed and is clear for capture; however, the Stranger said that their low on power and he gets a tank full of Electrocobrais and is fully operational to capture the Golden Ninja to conquer his Power to become the Golden Master. The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1 ???? The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2 ???? Magical Mystery Cure When the Ninja entered the Digiverse in a bid to shut the Overlord down for good, the villain sent Pythor and the Nindroids to attack their physical bodies while he infiltrated the Digiverse to attack their consciousnesses. His digital self was erased by the Techno Blades, seemingly destroying his consciousness, but before he was erased he escaped into his new incomplete "Golden Master Body." Codename: Sunset Shimmer Pythor and the Nindroids managed to recover the Mechdragon and retrieve the Overlord from within it. However, due to the incomplete transfer of Lloyd's golden power, the Overlord was left as an insubstantial blob—not wishing the Nindroids to behold his weakened condition, he had Pythor conceal him. Learning that Lloyd had divided his Golden powers between himself and the other four ninja, the Overlord initiated Codename: Arcturus, a plan to acquire the Golden Weapons from space (where they had been sent following the events of "It's About Time!"). Despite the Ninjas' efforts, the Overlord and Pythor succeeded in completing their rocket and launching it from the Lost City of Ouroboros. Unbeknownst to the Overlord, however, the five Ninja boarded the rocket just before it took off. The Void The Overlord's new body is taken to Borg Tower by the Nindroids to await the arrival of the Golden Weapons. The Legendary Friend He finally managed to get the Golden Weapons to become the Golden Master and create his mech. Later when his Destructive Reign begins, The Ninja manage to head back to New Ninjago City and get the Indestructible and Invulnerable powers to stop him including a pill which could shrink the Overlord. When Wu and Garmadon throws the pill to him, Pythor manages to get the pill which saved the Overlord; however, Pythor had to face consequences of turning small and being chased by the Falcon. The Overlord then used beams of pure Golden Power to ensnare all of the Ninja, except Zane. Zane then used the beams to get close enough to the Overlord to hang off of the Golden Mech. Zane then began to absorb the energy within the Golden Mech, weakening the Overlord. He then used the last of his strength to destroy the Overlord’s physical form, but at the cost of his own life. Post Mortem After the destruction of his physical Golden Master form, his spirit passed on to the Shadow Realm and remained dormant, as he can never be truly destroyed since he is immortal and part of the Balance of Good and Evil in Ninjago and Equestria. Season 4: The Princess of Friendship Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 (flashback) Lloyd has a flashback about the Overlord possessing Garmadon. Season 5: Marks of Possession Curseworld - Part II The Overlord is the only villain to have more than one alternate timeline. In his first timeline, ???? In his second timeline, ???? Specials Day of the Departed While Dr. Saunders is giving the Ninja a tour of the Ninjago Museum of History's latest exhibit, the Hall of Villainy, Kai mentions that every villain they've ever fought has a statue in the museum. In response, Saunders says that there's still many more statues to be added, including ones of the Overlord and the Golden Master. Based on this statement, the Overlord will have more than one statue in the museum. Season 8: Sons of the Overlord Dread on Arrival True Potential Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria Between Sons of the Overlord and Hunted Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne Iron & Stone Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria How to Build a Dragon Yakity-Sax The Gilded Path Two Lies, One Truth What Lies Beneath The Weakest Link Saving Faith School Raze: Lessons of Friendship School Raze: Green Destiny Season 10: March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach The Summer Sun Setback The Big Mac Question The Ending of the End: The Fall The Ending of the End: Endings The Fate of Lloyd LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Wonderful Memories The Darkest Times Goals *Conquer the Sixteen Realms *Destroy the Ninja, Mane Six, and all who aid them *Overthrow the four alicorn princesses as ruler of Equestria *Shift the balance of light to dark so he can escape his prison and achieve a physical form *Escape the Digiverse *Become the Golden Master *Save the Sixteen Realms so he can conquer them himself *Understand the species of the realms and be one of them Personality The Overlord has shown to be serious and cunning, though he is often heavily reliant on metaphysical concepts and prophecized events (destiny, the balance, the final battle, the prophecy of the golden master, etc.) As is to be expected from the embodiment of darkness, the Overlord is very cruel and devoid of empathy and seems to enjoy inflicting pain and despair upon his enemies. In fact, he has been known to go out of his way to do so, taunting them in hopeless situations. The Overlord has only ever shown respect for one person; that person being Pythor. That respect going as far as to include Pythor as an ally during the attempted Golden Master apocalypse. Once resurrected via the Oni Masks, he himself proclaimed that of all his previous roles, only one returned—destroyer. Since then, the Overlord has shown his brutality and willingness to do anything to stay in power, whether that be threatening or even killing members of his own loyal forces, even Harumi herself, should they fail him. As Ninjago and Equestria's dictator, he shows little mercy to those who ally with or may harbor his son, capturing them should they be found. In spite of all this, a strange oddity exists within his behavior. The Overlord has shown slight bits of mercy. Besides, not killing any of the Ninja's allies and sparing Harumi, despite her failures, the Overlord has shown mercy to Lloyd. Initially facing him without holding back, and thus, unlocking his True Potential, the Overlord didn't finish Lloyd off. This was seen again, when he did the same as his Colossus creation was on the verge of crushing Lloyd and his friends and stopped after hearing Lloyd's pleas. Confused by his own persistent hesitance, Harumi helped the Overlord realize that though only his Oni side resurrected, his affections still encompassed all parts of him. When Harumi became his honorary daughter and she died, the Overlord was deeply saddened and enraged at Lloyd and tried to destroy Ninjago City. Despite this rage, the Overlord later saved Lloyd from certain death twice and implored him and the alicorns to fight him rather than killing them instantly. The Overlord revealed that his true motivation for unlocking his True Potential was to become powerful enough to defend Ninjago, Equestria, and the other realms against a dark new threat he witnessed while in the Shadow Realm, showing that despite his evil, he truly wanted to protect the realms and, despite being the First Spinjitzu Master's arch nemesis, he greatly respected what he created. It was likely his desperation to save the realms that eclipsed all his previous attachments. The Overlord accepted defeat after he lost his powers, asking Lloyd and the alicorns to finish him without bothering to continue fighting, and instead of showing rage when they spared him, he chose to warn them of the incoming darkness, even going as far as to uncharacteristically plead to them to believe him as he is taken to Kryptarium Prison, apparently entrusting the responsibility of defending the realms from the dark threat he saw to them. The Overlord's desperation to save the realms from the Oni makes him fully willing to actually call his enemies and ask for their help. Although he was still considered the alicorn princesses' archnemesis and he treated them and the ninja rather condescendingly, he is not heartless, as shown by how he repeatedly saves his enemies even though he claimed it was to increase their chances of victory, and attempts to fathom the Ninjas' sadness after Cole was thought to have died. His time with the Ninja during the Oni invasion impacted him to the point he developed a longing to understand humans and the creatures of Equestria and other species and be one of them. Although at first he refused to join the Ninja to create the Tornado of Creation, the Overlord had a change of heart and aided them. He still decided to leave, although he did take time to look back at Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, and Luna. Appearance During Misako's telling of Ninjago's origins (seen in "The Stone Army"), the Overlord was depicted as a towering mass of dark fire with a vaguely humanoid shape. When Lord Garmadon arrived on the Island of Darkness, the Overlord appeared as an orb of purple energy with a pale yellow core. The orb pulsed as the Overlord spoke. After possessing Lord Garmadon's body, the Overlord manifested as a larger, more demonic version of Garmadon himself. Notable differences included longer limbs ending in clawed hands and feet, short spikes erupting from his shoulders and back, glowing purple eyes, and elongated reptilian jaws filled with long fangs. In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," the Overlord reverted to his original form, a monstrous black dragon with four long feelers on its face, massive, tattered black wings instead of arms, and a broad, toothy mouth. "Magical Mystery Cure" saw the Overlord appear in two different forms. The first was that of a shadowy, armored humanoid, as he was in the process of transforming into the legendary Golden Master. When confronting the ninja inside the Digiverse, he took a shadowy humanoid form of great size that possessed a number of tentacles. In "Codename: Sunset Shimmer," the Overlord had become an amorphous blob, due to his interrupted transformation into the Golden Master. In "The Legendary Friend," the Overlord assumed his golden master form as a black and purple humanoid figure with a face akin to the mid-metamorphosis form he assumed in Garmadon's body. Furthermore, he was adorned with golden skeletal armor and a black helmet. A remnant of the Overlord's consciousness was sealed into Zane's memory and began to posses him in "Decoded." When he was "unlocked" by the Ninja, he looked similar to his blob form, but mahogany colored with yellow, red-ringed eyes. Following his resurrection in Season 8, ???? Powers and Abilities The Overlord was credited with the creation of the Stone Army, implying that he may possess the element of Creation (or a dark equivalent). In his orb form, he was able to float freely, allowing him to accompany Lord Garmadon wherever he travels on the Island of Darkness. He also appeared to have some form of enhanced perception, as he immediately sensed the Ninjas' arrival on the Island of Darkness. After using Lord Garmadon's body to retake a physical form, the Overlord gained enhanced physical strength and high durability, easily able to take Lloyd's attacks and overpower him, and the ability to release dark energy from his hands. He usually fired this energy as offensive beam attacks, which could overpower Lloyd's energy beams and break his legs, but he could also use it to fly; by releasing small "jets" of energy from his lower pair of hands, the Overlord was able to hover in the air or propel himself at varying speeds. In his original form, the Overlord's strength and durability increased even further, due to his massive size. He could fly with the use of his large wings, breath dark fire, and spit masses of pure darkness that corrupt anything they hit (much like the Garmatron's Dark Matter shots). At the end of his battle with Lloyd, he displayed the ability to transform himself into a large orb of shadows that engulfs his foe—within the orb, his head grew to many times its original size, although it is unclear if the rest of his body was still present or if the Overlord could simply manifest parts of himself at will within the sphere. Even before his transformation in the Golden Master, he was the most powerful enemy the Ninja ever met. As the legendary "Golden Master," his powers grew to be equivalent to, if not greater than the First Spinjitzu Master. Once he gained this power, he tried to shoot Kai with a beam of Golden Energy. Also he was able to use Golden Energy to levatate cars in mid air. He even threw one at Nya. When the Ninja got Stone Armor, the Overlord, like the First Spinjitzu Master, shaped roof tiles into a massive arm and hand in a attempt to crush the Ninja; despite this, he failed to crush them. At the end of the episode, he was powerful enough to ensnare the Ninja with beams of Golden Power. Though, this shouldn’t have been possible as the stone armor the Ninja were wearing was supposed to be resistant to the might of Golden Power. After being resurrected by the Oni Masks, the Overlord began to unlock his True Potential. He uses Darkness in combat for the first time, manifesting it as a purple energy, in the form of blasts, shields and strong explosions. He can also use Darkness to telekinetically choke and even tear apart others from certain distances, as he did with Mr. E, as well as enhance his strength to superhuman levels, which makes him able to easily break through brick walls. Using his full power, he was able to use the environment to create an enormous Colossus. However, after he was defeated by Lloyd and the alicorns, the Overlord lost his powers, leaving him powerless and vulnerable. However, he later regained his powers when he was fighting alongside the Ninja and the creatures of Equestria against the Oni. He can also charge his power to turn into an Oni with enhanced strength and speed, however if weakened he will revert back to his original form. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 2: The Friendship Continues *28. "The Stone Army" *29. "The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still" *30. "The Last Voyage" *31. "Last Train to the Dark Island" *32. "Ponyville Confidential" *33. "The Last Hope" *34. "Return of the Overlord" *35. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *36. "The Surge" *37. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *40. "Blackout" *43. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *47. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1" *48. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure" *50. "Codename: Sunset Shimmer" *51. "The Void" *52. "The Legendary Friend" Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" (flashback) Season 5: Marks of Possession *81. "Curseworld - Part II" (alternate timelines) Specials *"Day of the Departed" (mentioned) *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever" (mentioned) Movie *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie" (mentioned) Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" (mentioned) *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" (mentioned) *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" (mentioned) *121. "Dead Man's Squall" (mentioned) *122. "The Quiet One" (mentioned) *123. "Game of Masks" (mentioned) *124. "The Break Up, Break Down" (mentioned) *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. "True Potential" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Green Destiny" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *162. "The Big Mac Question" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (flashback) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *186. "Young DREAMER" (mentioned) *189. "One Small Caring" (mentioned) LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Decoded *1. "Legacy" *4. "Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted" *5. "The Digiverse and Beyond" *7. "Beasts and Dragons" *8. "Rise of Garmadon" *9. "Prophecy of the Chosen One" *10. "Greatest Battles" *11. "The Sixteen Realms" LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Wonderful Memories *9. "The Darkest Times" Trivia *He is the only villain to successfully conquer both Ninjago and Equestria. *The Overlord is so powerful in The Friendship Continues and Hunted, that only the combined might of Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight could defeat him. *He is the only main antagonist to appear in every episode of Season 9. *The Overlord and Morro are the only two Elemental Masters to take over the body of another Elemental Master: Garmadon for Overlord, Lloyd for Morro. **Oddly enough, both of these hosts are related to each other. *According to Tommy Andreasen on Twitter, the Overlord is the most powerful antagonist in the series, no matter what vessel he has. *Although he is extremely ancient, he is not the first evil to come into existence; the Oni are, though he is Ninjago's first evil and the First Spinjitzu Master's arch-nemesis. *The Overlord is the only character in ''Masters of Friendship who is immortal, as he cannot be truly killed or destroyed. *The Overlord views the environment with thermal vision in his "spirit" form. *In the show, the Ninja mistook his titles twice for characters they were already familiar with: Dark Lord (they thought it referred to Garmadon) and Golden Master (the Ninja mistook Lloyd for being the Golden Master). *The Overlord is the embodiment of darkness and evil and needs a body to use his powers. However as Misako states, he will be "trapped from this world" for as long as the balance is sustained. For instance, he was only able to use Darkness while he possessed Garmadon. When his transformation into his original form was complete he could use his full powers. In his Golden Master form, he had both Darkness and the Golden Power. He no longer needs a vessel to use his powers after being resurrected. *Without the balance shifted to dark or the Golden power, the Overlord cannot have a body. Sometimes though, he can have a mind due to being a spirit. In the ancient days, he battled the First Spinjizu Master in his natural state, eventually assuming his first physical form and mind as a dragon, until he was defeated and cast to the Dark Island in a weakened state. Thousands of years later, he took over Garmadon's mind and body, eventually reassuming his dragon form. *The Overlord's spirit being indestructible may be due to him being part of the balance. Misako said that "in order for there to be light, there must be shadow," and since the Overlord is the main embodiment of shadow, he's part of the balance. *Although his fight with Zane may have destroyed his Golden Master body, it didn't necessarily destroy his spirit (since the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master couldn't do this either). *The Overlord and Queen Chrysalis are the only villains to be the main antagonist of more than one season. **The Overlord in Season 2: The Friendship Continues, Season 3: Rebooted, and Season 9: Hunted. **Queen Chrysalis in Season 2: The Friendship Continues and Season 6: The Changeling Effect. *The Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master were the first Elemental Masters in the realm of Ninjago. *A statue of his dragon form was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History. *The First Spinjitzu Master, the Omega, the Overlord, and Firstbourne are four of the most powerful characters in the series. *According to Misako, the Overlord's original form is a Dragon. **This may not be his truest form however, as the legend refers to and depicts him as a spirit. ***Also, the book "Secret World of the Ninja," which shows this same legend, describes him as growing stronger, despite his lack of physical form. *He is the first villain to use Spinjitzu against the Ninja. *The Overlord and the Omega are both the series' beings of ultimate evil. *The Overlord is the first main antagonist to steal Alicorn magic, the second is Tirek, the third is the Storm King, the fourth is Daybreaker, and the fifth is Vex the Formless. *The Overlord is very similar to Lord Tirek and the Storm King in many ways. **All are power-hungry conquerers who despised friendship in general. **All seek to take the power of the Alicorn princesses to become all-powerful and succeeded. ***The Overlord wanted to ????. ***Tirek wanted to rule Equestria as its god. ***The Storm King wanted to be the true king of storms and rule with no-one at his side. **All were annoyed by the existence of Princess Twilight Sparkle and had to struggle with her. **The Overlord ????. **Tirek was unaware of a fourth princess and fought with Twilight while she was empowered by the other princesses' magic. **The Storm King had to wait for Tempest to capture Twilight after she escaped Canterlot along with the other three alicorns, and was sickened to hear that she was the Princess of Friendship. He then attempted to get his Staff back before Twilight could. *The Overlord is also similar to the Ice Emperor, who were successfully able to conquer each realm, earned a trust with the second-in-command (Harumi for the Overlord, Vex for the Ice Emperor) and have positive energy as their weakness (Light is the Overlord's fear, Friendship and Harmony is the Ice Emperor's fear.) **The only difference is the Overlord conquered two realms, Ninjago and Equestria, while the Ice Emperor only conquered the Never-Realm. *As of the events of Season 10, the Overlord is the only main antagonist to not be imprisoned somewhere. *The Overlord is one of the four Ninjago main antagonists to not join the Legion of Doom, the other three are Harumi, Aspheera, and Vex the Formless. Gallery OverlordEmerges.png|The Overlord's first appearance OverOrb.jpg|The Overlord's spirit Screen_Shot_2012-11-14_at_7.37.04_PM.jpg|The Overlord's four-armed form Screen_Shot_2012-11-21_at_7.54.29_PM.jpg|The Overlord's original dragon form Wow.png|The Overlord as the Digital Overlord 0988ba0a505bceb91008e7f1916808a5--ps.png|The Overlord as the Digital Kraken in the Digiverse MqdefaultRPCNCW95.png|The Overlord about to become the Golden Master Image-big-codenamearcturus.png|The Overlord as a blob Overlord_ninjago_episode_33_by_zanesecretcrush-d7loog2.jpg|The Overlord as a 90% Golden Master Golden_Master.jpg|The Overlord as the Golden Master CGI Overlord 2019.png|The Overlord's appearance after being resurrected The_Overlord_as_an_Alicorn_King_of_Darkness.png|The Overlord as an Alicorn King of Darkness LEGO_Ninjago_First_Spinjitzu_Master_vs_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord at war with the First Spinjitzu Master Category:Villains